In wireless communication systems, a mobile communication device can register with an access node and can remain in an idle state to conserve power. The access node typically transfers information, often referred to as pages, to the mobile communication device to indicate incoming calls, messages, or other alerts. In order to receive these communications, the mobile communication device must transition to an active state during specified times.
Many wireless communication systems have incorporated a quick paging channel to reduce the amount of time the mobile communication device has to be in the active state, thus, reducing power consumption of the mobile communication device. However, if the mobile communication device improperly detects quick paging information received on a quick paging channel, then missed pages occur. Furthermore, missed pages are not uncommon because the physical quick paging channels generally do not have error correction protection.